Individual Militia
This feature does the following: *For each militia created by training/PMC hiring/interrogation, a militia profile is created and stored internally. This defines their name, soldier class, gender, visuals, name etc.. *Every time militia is created in tactical/autoresolve, we use these profiles to recreate militia. To the player it looks as if militia are as persistent as named NPCs. *We keep track of their kills/assists, and promote them if they've amassed enough 'promotion points' (how many is defined in the ini). Atm promotion happens automatically (more on that later). *We keep track of any notable things that happened to them. So later on one can retrace what battles they played a part in in their service record. *If militia move, their 'profile moves with them'. So your green recruits from Drassen can be among the battle-hardened elites that help you storm Meduna (provided they live that long). *Different militia 'origins' (arulcan local/PMC mercenary/army defector) have a different name scheme, and different gender and skin colour distribution. This is defined in the new MilitiaIndividual.xml. **arulcan locals are hispanic, and have a relatively high female ratio, an justification for that can be read here. **PMC mercenary are russian-like. While the description I made for Kerberus potentially allows any nationality, I feel that having them immediately stand out from the locals would be good. Additionally, this lets me show off how men and women can also have different surnames. Note that I am not fluent at all in russian. For all I know, the names/surnames I provided are written badly, so feel free to correct that, russian-speakers! I also have no clue about what most of those names mean, so if you ever wanted to sneak in the equivalent of 'hundred russian names that are really just code for genitals', this is your chance to fool me into doing so. **army defectors are german. Because I was tired of adding names in languages I have no grasp off, and because we are indeed bad guys. You can also define different wages for each origin. It would be reasonable that a mercenary specifically hired by you gets a higher wage than some army scum you gang-pressed into switching sides. *(Optional): If militia lose health, we keep track of that. If we later recreate them, we create them with lower health (though they slowly heal over time). This will make the game harder - militia aren't magically restored to full health the minute the battle ends. In a subsequent attack, they will have lower health, meaning that a town with a fully-sized militia isn't quite the impenetratable fortress it used to be. Additionally, if militia is wounded in tactical and you then resume that battle in autoresolve, militia will carry over these wounds. *There is a website, where you can see all your militia profiles: There are a few filter options - you can filter for dead/alive/fired militia, filter by class, origin, and sector. When you've successfully trained militia and do not yet have access to that website, Enrico will send you an Email about it. Makes sense, the dude doesn't do much, he can at least send us links to the internet. *By clicking on an entry, you can see the militia's file. We store HP as a ratio, not as a fixed value (more on that later). Age is simply there for immersion, the only thing it has is that older mercs have a higher chance for white hair. You can fire a militia here, you will be asked for confirmation. Note that this isn't possible if they are currently in combat. Here you can see noteworthy entries of their career in your service: When and how they were recruited, what operations they took part in, when they were promoted, and how they left your service. Depending on what they did in battle, the text differs. Clicking on an operation will send you to that operation's campaign history webpage. If the militia is in the currently loaded sector (and thereby exists as a soldier), we can see their inventory here - though we cannot interact with it. *This feature is off by default. It can be activated at any time during the campaign (of couse I can't retroactively record their history). If militia is then created without a profile exisiting, a new one is created. We can do more things with individual militia. First things first, all militia-related assignments are now in their own sub-menu: *The first option does what militia training does: train new militia (or promote existing ones if no more room or volunteers). *The second option is new: drill militia trains existing green or regular militia until they are promoted, but does not train new ones. We basically increase their internal promotion points (made up from kills and assists in battle). Once we reach INDIVIDUAL_MILITIA_PROMOTIONPOINTS_TO_REGULAR or INDIVIDUAL_MILITIA_PROMOTIONPOINTS_TO_ELITE, we promote the militia (if we play with militia resources, we put the promotion on hold until we have enough resources. This is as effective as promotions via training new militia is: **a normal militia training session requires 10000 points (when training, you see a merc's training points / 10 /maximum training points / 10 on their face). **a training session would allow promoting NUM_MILITIA_TRAINED_PER_SESSION militia **a green militia requires INDIVIDUAL_MILITIA_PROMOTIONPOINTS_TO_REGULAR to promote **it thus follows that one point of militia experience is worth 10000 / (NUM_MILITIA_TRAINED_PER_SESSION * INDIVIDUAL_MILITIA_PROMOTIONPOINTS_TO_REGULAR) training points, so we apply that to our training points Similar, it follows that *a normal training session costs $ MILITIA_BASE_TRAINING_COST * MILITIA_COST_MULTIPLIER_REGULAR **it promotes NUM_MILITIA_TRAINED_PER_SESSION militia with INDIVIDUAL_MILITIA_PROMOTIONPOINTS_TO_REGULAR points each **thus a point costs $ MILITIA_BASE_TRAINING_COST * MILITIA_COST_MULTIPLIER_REGULAR / (NUM_MILITIA_TRAINED_PER_SESSION * INDIVIDUAL_MILITIA_PROMOTIONPOINTS_TO_REGULAR) So we always deduct that money. Can't have one assignment be free while the other costs something, no? Experience is awarded in similar manner for training provided (trainig empty air does not award experience). One important part: This works in any sector, regardless of whether training new militia is possible there, as long as militia that can be trained are present. This only works with individual militia. *The third option is new: doctor militia allows restoring militia HP similar to how the regular doctor assingment works. This obviously requires INDIVIDUAL_MILITIA_MANAGE_HEALTH to be TRUE. As you may or may not be aware, individual militia data doesn't directly store militia health points (that would be useless, as militia stats depend on class, game progress and sector). We store their health ratio instead. They already heal INDIVIDUAL_MILITIA_HOURLYHEALTHPERCENTAGEGAIN % each hour, now you can speed that up by doctoring. Of course, given the huge number of militia and their... tactics, that would be a lot of wounds to treat... a daunting task for your doctors. For that reason, you can increase the effectivity of a doctor on that task: INDIVIDUAL_MILITIA_DOCTORHEALMODIFIER determines how many percent one doctoring point heals (for example, stock Spider has 362 points, each normally heals 1/100 of a merc's HP). I set it to 0.2 in stock. To achieve near parity with merc healing (and likely keep all the doctors on the roster busy )use 0.01. Values from 0.01 to 1.0. That value is already applied to a merc's image on that assignment - in the above picture, Spider can heal 72.4% of a militia's HP. This also works in any sector as long as militia in somewhat ruffled condition are present. I hope that this will be quite helpful in making individual militia more useful. One could, say, pack a platoon of FNGs, a few trainers and medics to represent military advisors and LTs, and go to battle with that. External Links http://thepit.ja-galaxy-forum.com/index.php?t=msg&th=23044& Category:Features